Korra: The Last Baby Sittter
by Shi Sendo
Summary: Tenzin and Pema have to go the South Pole for a meeting with the White Lotus, so its up to Korra, Mako, and Bolin to watch the children for a week. What could possibly go wrong! Fun story with lots of laughs!
1. Chapter 1

Korra: The Last Baby Sitter.

By Sukita

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra or its characters….

Chapter One

Korra was in her rooms, reading a scroll on air bending when Tenzin knocked on her door. She smiled and looked up at him.

"What's up?" she asked, setting her scroll aside and gave her air bending master her full attention. "Pema and I must attend a meeting in the South Pole for the White Lotus; however…we cannot bring the Children. The head of the council remembers the last time we brought them and the destruction that was caused. We'll only be gone a few days, a week at the most." Tenzin replied with his grave and serious air.

Korra gave him a bland look. "I'm sure there are people more qualified than myself to do this…." She said.

"We know there are, but they refuse to watch the children, so it's up to you, you're the last baby sitter we could find and trust."

"I'll do what I can, do you mind if I ask Mako and Bolin to come help? They like them and the kids seem to like them too." Korra asked, thinking of how she could convince her two teammates to come help out.

"I do not see a problem with that, I mean the more help you have, I'm sure there will be less destruction." Tenzin replied.

"So when do you guys leave?"

"Tomorrow, we'll see you in the morning, good night!" Tenzin replied and left. Korra sat at her desk and pondered if she should just repeatedly hit her head onto the desk or go across the bay and see the guys. Standing up, she grabbed her boots and fur skirt and jumped out of her window and landed onto of a circular disc of ice she made. Using tricks she learned from Katara, she was able to propel herself across the bay in a matter of minutes. Using the water, she propelled herself into the hair and landed smack into Mako, who was sitting on his window seat. The two teenagers fell onto the ground in a tangle of arms and legs.

"What the hell?" Korra exclaimed.

"Owe my spleen!" Mako groaned in pain.

"Will you two be quite!" Bolin shouted from his bed.

After another minute of untangling from each other, Korra sat on the seat Mako had just evacuated.

"So….what exactly are you doing here at midnight?" Mako asked in his normal monotone voice.

"Well…you see it's a very funny story…" Korra explained that Tenzin and Pema would be gone and that the guys could stay at Air Temple Island while they were gone to help Korra watch the kids.

"So what's in it for us?"

"Well you get free food and nice comfy rooms and can use the hot springs there!" Korra said, thinking it a good offer.

"What about our training? And money to pay for our rent." Mako countered.

"We could come here to train for a few hours in the day and I'm sure Tenzin will give you enough money to cover your rent." Korra said.

"Okay! We'll be there in the morning then." Bolin replied cheerily. Mako just felt his head start to hurt.

"Ok guys! I'll tell Tenzin and Pema to expect you at sunrise then! See ya!" she said and went back out the window to the water.

"This is so cool! A week on the island! Free food!" Bolin said happily as he fell back asleep.

"I guess you forgot what happened to the last person who baby sat those kids." Mako mumbled and quickly packed their few things in a suitcase and then went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Thanks for so many reviews! It makes me happy to know how many people like this! I'm going to try to update as much as possible! Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra.

Ferry Dock to Air Temple Island, Sunrise.

The morning came too soon for the brothers as the rose, dressed and quickly hurried to the ferry dock. Pabu was wrapped around Mako's neck since his scarf was lost when he and Korra rescued Bolin last week. Mako left Toza a note on his door letting him know they'd be sleeping at Air Temple Island for the week, but would be in for training. Once the brothers arrived at the landing, they ran into Lin Bei Fong and several of her officers. They stood to one side with several bags around them.

"Good morning boys, might I ask as to why you two are up so early?" she asked in her normal bored voice.

"Um…." Bolin's mind was currently not working with the early hour. Mako, being a fire bender , was a morning person and could function properly.

"Chief Bei Fong, we're assisting Korra with watching Councilman Tenzin's children while he and Mistress Pema go…somewhere?" Mako said politely. Lin regarded him for a moment before nodding and turning back to her men.

"Uggg….why do we have to be up so early? The sun is barely past the horizon…" Bolin whined, never a morning person.

Mako just glared at him. "If I remember correctly you're the one who said, 'sure Korra, we'll help you watch the children!' you're the reason as to why we're not still in our beds!" Mako hissed.

"Well…at least we'll get free food and room for a week!" Bolin replied mildly cheerful. Mako just tried to restrain the urge to smack his forehead. If he had looked at the group of police officers, he would have noted the smiles they tried to restrain.

Air Temple Island.

Korra turned over in her bed and was rewarded with a foot in face.

"Ugg!" Korra shot up quickly, feeing the spot where Meelo's foot connected with her cheek. Shooting the boy an evil look, Korra turned to look at her window. The light was showing and she felt like she barely slept at all. Putting her feet on the floor she stood and stretched, Meelo just took over her warm spot.

"Spirits…. Mornings are so evil." She mumbled as she made her way to her bathroom.

One hour later.

Korra sat the breakfast table with a sleepy Meelo in her lap while Tenzin and Pema were talking about what to do about the kids. She was tired because once she got home; Meelo had decided to sleep with her because he was having bad dreams. Korra, at first, hadn't minded, but soon Meelo was tossing and turning and causing Korra to get only two hours of sleep. She could barely remember half of what was said, but nodded occasionally.

"You know Gran Gran doesn't like to get up earlier either, do you think it's a water bender thing or a female water bender thing?" Ikki asked, cheerful as ever. Korra turned to look in horror at the girl who seemed to be a morning person.

"If I remember correctly, Great Uncle Zuko said that because water benders get more power from the moon, it makes them more of a night person, as opposed to air benders and fire benders who are more powerful with the sun and mornings." Jinora said putting down her newest book.

"And Earth and Metal benders prefer the afternoons because then everyone else is too tired." Lin Bei Fong said as she came in. The group turned and looked as Lin Bei Fong, Mako, Bolin, and Bei Fong's officers came in.

"Auntie Lin!" the girls shouted in union and ran to hug their adopted aunt. Lin gave each a hug and they went back to their seats.

"Master Tenzin, you're guests have arrived." A White Lotus sentry said at the doorway, not too far from the group.

"Please sit down and eat something, we have plenty. Bolin dear, I'm glad to see you're okay." Pema said from her seat, no one expected the seven month pregnant woman to stand up. Everyone said their own 'thanks' and took some food and sat down around the table.

"Thank you Mistress Pema, I'm happy to be back with Mako and even Pabu has been keeping an eye out heh." Bolin said as he innocently began to butter several rolls. Mako resisted the urge to tell him to eat one at a time, but since they've been known to go without eating for a day or two, he held back.

"Speaking of Pabu, where is he?" Korra asked, biting into a mango. Mako eyed the small steam of juice that went down her cheek before she used her napkin to clean it. His eyes quickly went back to his own plate and he was wondering to himself why did he want to lick it off.

"He went to play with the lemurs and Naga." Bolin said his mouth partially full of food.

Lin shook her head and drank some more coffee, "Pema are you sure you don't want to stay? I mean the baby is due soon."

"Lin don't you start too! You're just as bad as Tenzin. Yes I'm going and i know the baby is coming soon, my feet are the size of Naga at this point!" Pema joked and pulled a wiggling Meelo into her lap and cleaned his face.

"Hey! Naga has nice feet!" Korra huffed. Everyone smiled or laugh. "What? She does?" Korra said.

"Okay then- " Tenzin started.

"Leaves!" Meelo shouted, waking up and looking around the family dining room. Pema, Jinora, and Ikki laughed and went back to eating their meals. Tenzin just rubbed his brow as Korra began to eat. Everyone else quietly laughed or hid their smiles.

"I guess we should eat and the once the children go to morning lessons, we can continue our business." Tenzin said gravely. Everyone quickly began to eat and make small morning talk.

Noon.

Korra, Mako, Bolin, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Lt. Roko, and two police officers all waved goodbye as Tenzin, Pema, Lin and three of the police officers left for the South Pole. The group would be back within a week after their meeting and the three air bending children knew that they'd have to listen to Korra, Mako and Bolin. Though that didn't mean that would always happen.

"Korra! Don't forget your airbending training!" Tenzin called, using the air to carry his voice.

"Heh like how could I forget? I'm wearing the damn uniform…" Korra muttered darkly. Bolin chuckled openly.

"Well at least it's an improvement over your fish smelling gear." Mako teased. Korra shot him an evil look and sent a water whip to smack his ass.

"Hey!" Mako yelped as he rubbed his behind, which was now also soaking wet. The air benders, Bolin and the police officers all laughed.

"Don't mess with the water tribe, we is a sneaky group." Korra joked as she turned to the kids.

"Ok Meelo, you get to go play with Bolin, Mako, and Pabu while Ikki and Jinora help me for a while, ok? Can you be a good boy and not airbend too much?" Korra asked. Meelo was sitting on an air ball and looking at his parents.

"But their strangers!" he said running over to Korra and burring his face in her legs. Korra sighed and waved as the police officers left.

"Well Bolin and Mako said they'll teach you new tricks and your mom hugged them goodbye, now would your mother hug strangers?"

"No…" Meelo looked like he was half convinced.

"Korra! What are we suppose to teach him? How to do back flips or something?" Mako whispered.

"No…he can sorta do that." Korra hissed back. "So what do you say? You can come visit us in three hours and show us everything you learned?" Korra said and smiled brightly.

Meelo began nodding his head vigorously. "Ok! I'll do it!" the boy made another ball of air and began whizzing around the brothers as he began to ask questions at a high speed.

"Korra!" the brothers pleaded.

"Bye guys, see you in a little bit!" Korra chuckled evilly as she followed Ikki and Jinora to the training area.

"I swear, I'm gonna get her back for this." Mako mumbled before following Meelo to where the other airbending children were at. Although the number of airbenders was still small, Avatar Aang was able to find a small tribe a few years after the war. Their number was barely thirty then, but since building Air Temple Island, the tribe grew to almost a hundred in the last seventy years, with most acting as acolytes on the island, while others traveled the world looking for others and teaching others about their philosophy. They also acted as spies for the White Lotus, trying to keep their eyes open for anyone who would want to disrupt the balance of the world.

Currently, there were about twenty three other children of various ages on the island and four were between ages of four and seven, all of which were excited when Meelo brought his new friends.

"So you kids wanted to learn new tricks, eh?" Bolin asked, excited to teach these youngsters a new trick. Mako prayed they would not break any bones.

"Sure and then we can show you a trick." A young girl with blond hair in pig tails said.

"Yeah!" the other four shouted in union. A temple acolyte saw them and waved to Mako and Bolin, signaling she'd be back in an hour.

"Great…it's just us and the kids now." Mako mumbled and looked for Bolin and the kids. They were practicing handstands and Pabu was showing them how to walk on them. "Hopefully this won't be too bad."

Three Hours Later.

Korra took a deep breath as Jinora and Ikki sent the spinning gates going at a faster rate. Korra stepped forward and slowly began to make her way through the gates, easily moving in time to avoid another brutal beating. Her first try at this didn't go very well and she ended up destroying some ancient 2000 year old boards….

Clearing her mind was easier said than done, ever since she and Mako rescued Bolin, she couldn't get her mind off him! *WACK!*

"Owe!" she said aloud, her butt getting a rude smack from the gate. She glared at it and almost got hit with another gate before she began moving again.

"Keep your mind clear Korra! You can do it!" Jinora shouted encouragingly from the sidelines. Korra took another deep breath and continued to finish the maze of gates and ended outside victoriously. Jinora and Ikki cheered for her and Korra went over to them to discuss the tomorrows' plan.

"KORRA!" Mako and Bolin shouted. The three females turned in union to see the two brothers and Meelo drenched and covered in mud. Well at least Korra hoped was mud, with Meelo, it was hard to tell. Seeing this, the girls broke out in laughter as the three boys came up to them. Mako handed Korra a squirming Meelo, who liked to ride upon Mako's shoulders and pull on his hair.

"What happened to you two?" Korra asked as she saw Pabu poked his head out of Bolin's jacket, also covered in mud.

"Meelo and his friends thought it'd be fun to play by the water, some air game, as we watched, when Meelo feel in the water. We dove in after him, but Meelo came out riding an air ball that had mud in it and covered everyone in mud. The mothers of the other kids gave us a lecture and told us to go to you. Apparently, we're in trouble." Bolin said, his head held downward as Pabu nodded solemnly. Mako felt his headache get fiercer and looked at Korra, who was holding onto Meelo. The boy tired to pull at her hair, but she easily swatted his hand playfully away.

"You know better to pull on my loopies or I'll tell your dad." Korra teased. Meelo's eyes got as big as saucers and looked as though he was about to cry. "Oh don't cry, if we can get you cleaned up and eat all your dinner, we can take Naga for a ride, would you like that?"

"YAAY! NAGA ride!" Meelo shouted with glee and bounced up and down in Korra's arms. Unfortunately for Mako, he was looking at her direction and felt a trickle of blood when he noticed her chest was moving with the motions.

"Hey are you ok Mako?" Bolin asked all innocently. Mako quickly covered his nose and turned away before Korra could see him.

"Yea, sure, fine. Korra, where can we bathe?" Mako asked.

"Um Jinora, where do the single males bathe on the island?" Korra asked as Meelo moved to be around her shoulders and held onto her hair.

"I think they bathe in the hot springs with the bamboo divider." Jinora said as she tried not to get too close to Meelo, his smell was bad from the mud.

"If we all go there we can bathe together!" Ikki chimed in. Mako felt even more blood trickle down his nose and held his head back to stop the bleeding, trying to get naked Korra out of his mind.

"Sounds alright to me, a group bath would be fun." Korra said as she walked ahead with Ikki and Jinora. Mako's nose at this point felt like a leaky faucet that would not stop.

"Mako, you okay bro?" Bolin asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, I think when Meelo hit my nose it might have caused something to rip." Mako said in a gruff voice.

"You sureeeee?"

"YES! Let's go!" Mako began to walk faster as Bolin hummed a tune similar to 'Mako and Korra sitting in a tree…'.

Next time on Korra: The Last Baby Sitter.

-"Hmm, group baths…" *Nose Bleed*

-"OMG You're getting married?" *Faints*

Thanks for the reviews! I'm trying to keep this story fun and fresh, so expect surprises and serious plot development as this goes on. Since its pretty much almost finals (TWO WEEKS! OMFG) I'll be a little sporadic with updates, but not to fear! I will not leave this to the waste side. Also if you read any of my other stories, I plan to do some major updates in the next month to a lot of them! Enjoy.


End file.
